Seto Koji
Profile *'Name:' 瀬戸康史 (せと こうじ) *'Name (romaji):' Seto Koji *'Nickname:' Setomaru *'Profession:' Actor and Singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 52 kg *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Younger sister/actress Seto Saori *'Talent agency:' Watanabe Pro TV Shows *Lupin no Musume (Fuji TV, 2019) as Sakuraba Kazuma *Perfect World (KTV, 2019) as Koreeda Hirotaka *Manpuku (NHK, 2018) as Kanbe Shigeru *Toumei na Yurikago (NHK, 2018) as Tomohiro Yui *Kuragehime (Fuji TV, 2018) as Koibuchi Kuranosuke *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2018) as Sakata Banshiro *Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) as Shimazu Tomokazu *Bakumatsu Gurume Bushimeshi! (NHK BS Premium, 2017) as Sakata Banshiro *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) as Kiriake Shinji *Watashi Kekkon Dekinain Janakute, Shinain desu (TBS, 2016) as Hashimoto Ryotaro *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2016) as Narisawa Izumi *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) as Ikawa Yu *Kirisaki Jack no Kokuhaku (TV Asahi, 2015) as Kotegawa Kazuya *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) as Naraoka Shinnosuke *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) as Yoshida Toshimaro *Kabuka Boraku (WOWOW, 2014) as Inunaki Ko *Ride Ride Ride (NHK, 2014) as Hirai Mamoru *Lost Days (Fuji TV, 2014) as Shino Yuta *LINK (WOWOW, 2013) as Aoyagi Tomoya *Yoso no Uta (Fuji TV, 2013) as Matsuki Shinji *SAITOU san 2 (NTV, 2013) as Kosugi Taizo *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) as Yamashita Yuji *Nemureru Mori no Jukujo (NHK, 2012) as Takaoka Yusuke *Teen Court (NTV, 2012) as Saburo Takada *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) as Mitamura Kentaro *Yotsuba Jinja Ura Kagyo Shitsuren Hoken~Kokuraseya (YTV, 2011, ep10) as Kinoshita Sho *Gou (NHK, 2011) as Mori Ranmaru *Nasake no Onna (TV Asahi, 2010) as Akagawa Tomoya *Tumbling (TBS, 2010) as Takenaka Yuta *Rinne no Ame (Fuji TV, 2010) as Mikami Shuhei *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) as Yamato Ariake *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) as Okura Satoru *Kamen Rider Decade (TV Asahi, 2009, ep1,31) as Kurenai Wataru *Koizora (TBS, 2008) as Sakurai "Hiro" Hiroki *Kamen Rider Kiva (TV Asahi, 2008) as Kurenai Wataru / Kamen Rider Kiva *Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV, 2007) as Abe Naoya *Happy Boys (TV Tokyo, 2007) as Segawa Kyoichi *Rocket Boys (TV Tokyo, 2006) as Kanno Makoto Movies *Gassoh (2015) as Yoshimori Masanosuke *Day and Night (2014) as Mano Ryosuke *Watashi no Hawaii no Arukikata (2014) as Kamada Tsutomu *Haganai (2014) as Hasegawa Kodaka *Judge (2013) as Wolf *Sadako 3D 2 (2013) as Ando Takanori *Sadako 3D (2012) as Ando Takanori *Moshidora (2011) as Asano Keiichiro *Runway☆Beat (2011) as Mizorogi "Beat" Biito *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 as Kurenai Wataru *Ju-On - Black Girl (2009) as Tetsuya *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) as Kurenai Wataru *Shakariki (2008) with cameo appearance *Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka (2008) as Kurenai Wataru *Tenshi ga Kureta Mono(2007) as Hayama Izamu *Tonari no Yaoi-chan as Tibe-kun (2007) *Hit Parade as Tiger's member (2006) Endorsements * Nescafe Excella * Oronamin C * Fukuoka Financial Group * Choya Kishu Umneshu * RyuRyu Trivia * Special Skills: singing, dancing, imitations, soccer * Vocalist of the J-Rock band Tetra-Fang * Jgroup: D-BOYS and D☆DATE External Links *Official site *Official blog *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JActor Category:JSinger